


猎物（番外二）

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：超清水的
Kudos: 5





	猎物（番外二）

1

结婚是什么？

是一对恋人想要共度一生时为彼此准备的庆典。

结婚需要什么？

鲜花，红毯，亲朋好友的祝福。

还有彼此想要相爱到老的恋人。

2

自从上次李东海说要办一个酒会以后，李氏集团跟振贺集团就开始忙碌着准备了。本来就被工作压得喘不过气来的朴正洙还被自己弟弟差使，火气一下就上来了，一个电话打过去就开始骂人：“小兔崽子，你跟东海的公开酒会为什么自己不管？你不知道你哥要忙的事情很多吗？你是不是想要累死我？你……”

电话那头被吼了的人掏了掏耳朵，赶紧打断还要继续抱怨的人，开口安抚道：“哥，你就当帮帮弟弟吧，我真的是有很重要的事情走不开，不然酒会现场我一定亲自监督。”

李赫宰歪着头把手机夹在耳边和肩膀中间，翻着手里的一本厚厚的册子，夸赞着电话对面的人，“哥你最好了，我跟东海公开这么重要的酒会，只有你才能做好嘛，交给其他人我不放心。"

“你在忙些什么？现在最重要的不是这个酒会吗？”被一顿夸奖的人消了消气，但还是对李赫宰的回答不满意，皱着眉头问道：“你没有背着东海做什么坏事吧？你如果敢对东海不好，看我怎么揍你！”

“哥！”放下手里的册子，拿起电话往门外走去，“你在胡说八道什么，我怎么可能对不起东海。”

“你到底是我亲哥还是东海的亲哥。”

最后这句极小声的嘟囔还是被朴正洙听到了，心里的不满倒是因为这句话全消失了，“不是你让我对东海好一点吗，怎么现在要问我是谁亲哥。”

“知道啦，哥你帮我盯着啊，我有事先挂了。”

挂了电话的人脑海里突然浮现出爱人的脸，嘴角上扬眼里全是温柔。阳光洒在李赫宰身上，在人来人往的街边吸引了好多少女目光。

但很可惜，男人的心里只能装下李东海。

3

转身又走回了店里拿起刚刚被他放下的一册子戒指的样式图认真挑选着。他有点贪心，不想只是以李东海男朋友的身份公开，他更想以李东海老公的身份，让所有还期待跟李东海有可能的女人们彻底死心。

所以李赫宰这段时间忙忙碌碌，连酒会也没办法亲自监督，就是在秘密地给李东海准备一次难忘的求婚。

在各大名气响的珠宝店里都挑选过的人依旧没有看到想要的求婚戒指，而这家珠宝店是近两年势头较大的一家，主设计师是一位来自法国的年轻人。

浪漫热情的法国人，每一个戒指都设计出了不同的韵味。

店员拿着各式各样的图册给李赫宰介绍戒指时，李赫宰一眼便看中了一款。

那是一个白金的戒指，设计非常简约，不似大颗钻戒那样的华丽，也不似复杂设计的钻戒那样张扬，戒指上只有两个方框沿着对角线错叠着，中间重叠的部分被镶上了一小颗钻。

而这个戒指的寓意则是：虽然在相遇之前，我们的人生可能会有空缺，但当我们相遇，我们的人生便紧紧交缠在一起。

正如他们俩的人生，从相遇到相爱，再到想要相守一生，以后所有的人生轨迹都是重叠在一起的。

李赫宰对这个戒指非常满意，跟店员预定了两枚作为对戒，并在各自的戒指里刻上了对方的名字。

我们之间有互送的手镯作为定情信物，那现在，就让我用这枚戒指把你套在我身边一辈子吧。

4

李东海发现了李赫宰最近很忙，忙得总是见不着人影。

酒会的日期是李东海亲自定的，正好定在了李赫宰生日的那一天。定下日期的那天还被那人紧紧抱在怀里问自己是不是特别爱他，连公开的酒会也要选择这么特殊的一天。

羞得李东海埋在那人怀里嘴硬道：“我才没有，我只是觉得刚好过一段时间就是你生日了，顺便把酒会跟生日宴会一起办了，我轻松一点。”

“哦？宝贝是这么想的吗？”看着怀里红着耳尖说谎的人，李赫宰也不拆穿，只是憋着笑摇了摇头。

听出了自家男朋友的调笑，李东海狠狠掐了一把李赫宰腰上的肉，疼得那人嗷嗷大叫，赶忙举手投降，“宝贝，我错了。”

李赫宰再次抱紧自己的爱人，低着头跟那人接吻，“是我特别特别爱你。”

虽然李赫宰说让他不要操心酒会的事情，但李东海还是抽空地到办酒会就场地看看进度，每次碰上的都是朴正洙，完全没有看到李赫宰的身影。

几次下来以后，李东海确信，李赫宰肯定有什么事情瞒着他。

倒不是怀疑李赫宰，他有自信李赫宰最爱的是他，可是那人对自己有秘密这点就是怎么想怎么不爽。所以李大总裁躺在床上等着迟迟还不回来的人。

李赫宰把一切安排妥当以后已经是深夜了，轻手轻脚地开门进去，发现李东海躺在床上根本没睡着，目光死死地盯着自己，让李赫宰打了个寒颤。

“宝贝，怎么这么晚了还不睡啊。”

“你怎么这么晚才回来？”

两人异口同声地开口问道，然后房间里便陷入了一片寂静。李东海的眼神倔强又委屈，仿佛李赫宰不认真回答他他就立马能哭出来似的，让李赫宰先败下阵来。

“我去忙酒会了啊，后天就是酒会了，我在哥的办公室里一起确认邀请的名单，一下没注意就到这个点了。让你一个人等我这么久，对不起啊。”

哪里是去忙酒会名单，昨天自己在办公室的时候就一个一个地确认好了。

李赫宰还是没有跟他说实话。

李东海越想越委屈，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地就往下掉，吓得李赫宰赶紧坐到床边上哄人，“怎么哭了，别哭啊宝贝，我明天一定早早就回来陪你，好不好？”

李赫宰轻轻擦拭着那人脸上的泪水，一边轻拍着后背哄人，一点也没有撒谎被发现的自觉。

“你是不是不喜欢我了？”李东海哭的一抽一抽地，脑袋里什么狗血的剧情都过了一遍，“你要是不喜欢我了，我们就没必要办那个酒会了。”

这哪跟哪啊，怎么自己回来晚了就是不喜欢他了。这大总裁的脑回路都这么奇怪的吗？

“我哪有不喜欢你啊，你知道我最爱你了。”不管三七二十一，先哄好了再说，他明天还准备了求婚呢。

“你才不是最爱我，我问你为什么这么晚回来你都要骗我。”李东海气得一个用力把李赫宰推开，转了个身背对着李赫宰躺着，一副不想理人的样子。

确实是说谎的人慌了，也不知道自己哪里说错了，怎么一下就被人给拆穿了。扯了扯背对着他抽泣的人，被那人一巴掌拍开。

“大骗子！不要碰我。”小老虎生气起来，脾气可真不小。

李赫宰在心里暗暗叹气，觉得自己准备的惊喜求婚可能要白费了。现在再不说清楚，男朋友就要跑了，从口袋里拿出今天刚刚从店里取回来的戒指，强硬地把床上的人拉起来对着他，然后单膝跪地。

“宝贝，东海，李东海。”

“是骗了你没错，但本来是想给你惊喜的，却让你伤心了，我这个男朋友做的好像有点失败啊。”

“本来想在家里布置一下的，手里捧着玫瑰花和戒指在你进门的时候跟你求婚，但现在我等不及了，我怕自己再不求婚，你就真的生气的要跑了。”

“现在只有床头的小灯，这枚我挑选了很久的戒指，可能一点也不浪漫，甚至还有点简陋。但我觉得做你的男朋友还不够，我想要一直一直都在你身边，一生一世爱你，疼你，做你一生的固定同行人。”

“李东海，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

坐在床上的人被突然的求婚吓到了，泪水顺着脸颊流下来，打湿了被子。

他没想到李赫宰最近是在忙着准备跟他求婚，自己还无理取闹地问他是不是不喜欢自己了。他明明知道眼前的那个男人有多爱他，却还只是因为那人有一点小事瞒着他就闹脾气。

这么看来，好像是自己这个男朋友做的不够好。

李赫宰跪在地上也不急着催促李东海，他知道李东海一定会答应他，他在等李东海亲口说。

“赫……”哭的小鼻音更重了，但也更惹人疼了。

“李赫宰……”

“我愿意……我愿意的……”

李东海向前探着身子，双手圈着李赫宰的脖子，急切地吻上了那个单膝跪地跟他求婚的男人。

一吻结束，李赫宰伸手擦掉李东海脸上的泪水，牵起李东海的手将戒指推进了无名指。

从戒指盒里拿出自己的那枚戒指，在李东海的眼前晃了晃，“宝贝，这是我的，你帮我戴。”

李东海接过那枚跟自己手上一样但大了一号的戒指，慢慢地戴在了李赫宰的手上。手上用力将人从地上拉起来，整个人扑进了属于自己的怀里。

“李赫宰，我好爱你啊。”

“我也是。”捏了捏怀里人的鼻子，又伸手戳了戳那人的额头，“以后不许胡思乱想，不许怀疑我不爱你。”

刚刚的事被提起来有些丢人，李东海抬起头张嘴咬住那戳他脑袋的手指，嘴里含糊不清道：“以后不会了。”

被咬了的人也没觉得疼，李东海根本没用力，李赫宰只是低头吻上他的眼睛，鼻子，然后抽出手指吻上了爱人的唇。

5

酒会在李赫宰生日的那天如约举行。被邀约的人只认为是振贺集团庆祝二公子的生日，同时庆祝跟李氏集团的合作成功，双喜临门。

但谁也没有想到，酒会的真正目的是为了向所有人宣布。

李东海是李赫宰的，李赫宰是李东海的。

那些想要借着酒会搞商业联姻的人一个个大跌眼镜，而那些爱慕他们的女人也终于认清现实，这两个优质男人不可能是她们的了。

酒会结束以后，李赫宰将李东海抵着休息间的门上，急切地亲吻他的爱人。

“今天是我生日，宝贝有给我准备生日礼物吗？”

被亲的有些晕乎乎的人圈着眼前人的脖子，笑得像只偷腥的小猫，“我当你的生日礼物，主人满意吗？”

“满意。”

“那我们回家，我要拆我的生日礼物了。”

FIN


End file.
